Brothers
by RelentlessOptimist
Summary: One of my favourite elements of Supernatural is the dynamic between the Angels. The Season 5 story of Michael & Lucifer has so far been the most compelling for me, so I wanted to unpack it and go back to the roots of it all. I'll be publishing several short chapters that will build this story from day 1, hopefully into something that you'll enjoy. It's not theology, it's a story.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but light. Had a human eye been present to witness then the blazing radiance would have seared away retina even through closed eye lids. The light radiates from beings, two of only three beings in existence. To their eyes the light is fractured into every shade on the spectrum, blinding white light become a pallet of every shade and hue imaginable. Before this light dark matter is thrown across the expanse of nothingness and the universe itself begins to form.

The colours resonate sounds as waves of light shimmer and ripple in an ever-changing chorus of melodies. Music, immeasurably joyous and beautiful, constant only in its transience and evolution spreads from the light. It is the greatest roar and the quietest whisper. Within the endless symphony there are no repetitions, only newness. The music, like the light plays across the dark matter, shaping it, bringing order to it, causing it to dance and move.

Two beings, one as a candle to the others sun, rest in the middle of the light, they are the light. Compared to the light of the sun the candle should be invisible, but it is as if the sun wants the candle to stand out in its own way.

Within the blazing light the eyes of the candle can be seen. Six eyes, which change colour as the song changes, set in a face resembling a lion cub made of brass. Awe and rapture dance across feline features as he watches the sun pull strands of colour and sound into a weave that takes on its own personality and begins to give off its own light. So beautiful is the act of creation that the eyes weep streams of gold and silver tears. As each tear falls into the infinity of the fledgling universe it become a new part of creation.

The creator stops in its work for a moment, a fraction of time eternal, the longest of moments, the shortest. It turns to the candle and resonates a word, all the beauty of the irrepressible light, the unending intricate melodies so varied and free are bought into one place for that moment. "Michael" The name echoes through out creation momentarily freezing the universe in a moment of rapture and ecstasy.

His being becomes more complete, more whole. Life itself is new, the utterance of his name, the first word, the first hearing of it brings a sensation unlike any other. One day a woefully inadequate word will be used to try and capture the emotion, one day it will be referred to as love.

The creator returns to his work, the weaving and moulding of light and song brings a third being into existence. As the weave finishes the creator utters another word which again ripples across creation like the waves of a stone thrown into a pond. "Lucifer"

The candles see each other for the first time. They are so similar yet so radically different. They are both made from light, they are both made the same, yet the song playing when they were woven into being was different. Brotherhood and belonging form between them, complete within the love of their creator, within that fleeting look between them an eternity of mutual adoration is ensured. Despite this neither can look away from the creator any longer and their gaze returns to the sun, who again, is weaving light.


	2. Chapter 2

The universe is vast. The dark matter hurled out combined with the song of creation has expanded through the nothingness of space to create and shape the heavenly bodies. The laws of physics themselves evolve and gravity itself takes hold. Spiralling and revolving around the stars the planets form. Shaped by the waves of the song they form their own choruses, more rigid and repetitive than the unadulterated freedom of light, which bends around them, diffuses through virgin atmospheres and settles on them.

Michael and Lucifer fly across the heavens, playing like lion cubs, they wrestle and roar, playful. Everything they witness is a miracle to them, a new cause for song and celebration. They rove the universe, leaping from galaxy to galaxy with carefree abandon. The song of their passing intertwining with the song of creation. They watched the creator, the one they now know as Father as me had light after light, thousands of them, each wrought uniquely from his very own substance. No two are the same, yet no one of them could ever be called different.

As they chase and race across planets, into the hearts of stars through the vast emptiness that lies between, their characters take shape. Michael notices the order, the perfections, and he begins to see patterns, Lucifer feels his inherent sense of awe grow, his adoration for Father deepens and he develops a reverence, an awareness of his own insignificance when compared to the inconceivable power of the one who made him.

He sings, his voice pure and beautiful, taken from the melody that made him. Of all the created beings in existence, all the angels his voice is the strongest and the purest. The other angels often copy him, joining with the melodies that he finds. There is no jealousy between the angels, where such perfect love rests their cannot be envy, they see each others uniqueness not clouded by rivalry but with equality. Their endless differences appreciated and treasured by each other as much as they are by the Father.

The angel cubs play fight crashes them onto one of the planets, as ever it is Michael who pins Lucifer, they laugh as they plummet through an atmosphere, thick and heavy with moisture. This is new to them, like so many things. They land on a rocky shore, and together look out across a vast expanse of water. Their passing, like lightening falling from the heavens has caused a storm, waves collide and water fountains high into the air. Of all the planets they have visited, windswept, barren rocks, cloudy gas giants, this is the first to have liquid on it.

At first they watch, then Michael places a paw into it. He brings his hand up, it is dripping and wet, he tastes it, exploring a texture he has felt before but cannot name. Lucifer follows suit, tentative at first, then he throws himself into the wetness. The current takes him and carries him a short distances before he launches himself from its depths.

"We must tell Father," shouts Michael.

Lucifer roars in excitement, "He'll want to see this."

Michael nods, unable to shake the hint of familiarity. "Yes, this is new."

With a broad grin the hovering Lucifer looks down at his older brother. "First one there gets to tell him." before a beat of his mighty wings launches him sky ward into the heavens.

Michael feels a new sensation as he throws himself upwards. He really wants it to be him, not Lucifer to bring this to Father. As they streak heavenwards across the sky, he does not laugh or observe the passing worlds. He is fixated on just one thing. Getting their first.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer enters heaven seconds before Michael, the physical kingdom of Heaven is awe inspiring. Normally there would be pauses to investigate the newness of the ever shifting realm, but not this time. Lucifer is bounding towards the intimate presence of Father as Michael hits the ground running. He knows their news will please Father and he wants to be the one to please him.

As he rushes in he sees that Lucifer has beaten him to it. Even now he can feel the palpable excitement emanating from his creator as Lucifer tells of the wetness they found. There are hundreds of the other angels present and as lucifer sings his song they echo him, Michael forces himself not to join in, but rather to concentrate on the exchange. His love for his brother, his closest friend is overwhelming, but their is jealousy there, a new and entirely unfound sensation. He pushes it to one side. So many things are new and different in this playground of the universe there is time to explore inwardly and outwardly later.

Lucifer seems to grow under the excited gaze of Father, he swells, his voice seems richer and more layered, he seems more beautiful. Fathers approval is somehow making him, more him. The other Angels see this and they look at Lucifer, seeing him as more beautiful, seeing him as favoured. They love him all the more.

Michael approaches to share his experience but it seems it is unnecessary. Father has already decided. "Take us there!" he sings, his voice thunder and excitement. The host of heaven gathered moves as one, Lucifer leading the way, the Father second, the others rushing to follow. Michael hesitates for a second then joins the throng.

As they traverse space the song that grows is an echo of Lucifers song, as if the Angels are copying his word. All but one.

The host of heaven watches the slow spinning orb. It is blue for the most part. A large expanse of it is black grey and dark. Wisps of white move in spirals across its surface. In all of creation it is unique, in all of creation it is a gem. Father is the first to enter the atmosphere, the others follow. Laughter and wonder cross every face and the skies are made light by the iridescence of the Angels.

At the waters edge the creator stoops, and places a hand the colour of bronze into the liquid. After a moment he cups his hands and draws some of the water forth. Turning to his assembled children he smiles. They wait in silence watching. With a laugh that breaks the silence he throws the water skyward, as it leaves his hands it bursts into colour and a rainbow streaks across the heavens. He walks to Lucifer. "My beloved son, you have bought the most wonderful gift."

Michael watches. His head begins to drop. The affirmation Father has given Lucifer should have been his too, but he was too slow. For the second time in his existence he feels tears. Father notices and comes to him, he places a still wet hand on Michaels chin and raises his eyes up so that he can look into them. "And you my son," he says collecting tears that roll down Michaels cheeks, "It is your tears that made this all possible."

Michael remembers. He has wept once before, the only being in existence to have done so, as he witnessed the birth of his brother Lucifer.

He allows the collected tears to drip onto the hard dry rock, where they land the rock changes, it become brown, then something green flourishes from it, the green patches spread, slowly covering all the ground that the Angels stand upon then stretching off into the horizon as far as the eye can see.

The Father breaks eye contact and looks at the assembled angels. Michael's eyes follow him until he glances something from the edge of his vision, Lucifer staring at him, and for the first time there is something in his eyes other than love.

"Now my children," says the Father, "Now I will create something really special." Michael joins the song, the chorus of celebration that the Angels burst into, Lucifer adds his voice to the song, but his voice, the strongest and loudest of all is the last to join.


	4. Chapter 4

Father turns to the vast expanse of water that stretched across the earth, he thrust his hands into the vast expanse and began to sing. It was a new song, a new moment of creation. Light grows around him, radiant and vast, growing in intensity as the song grew in volume. The angels watch on. It could have been hours, days, even years but there is no concept of time to them. They watch enraptured until the song is done, until father withdraws his hands, and the light fades. The silence that follows lasts almost as long as the song.

"I have set in motion my greatest creation." says Father turning to the watching host. "Soon you shall see what I have created." The Angels look at one another. They are the created, there is nothing apart from them. Their love for Father is all encompassing, and a cheerful song explodes from them, a song of celebration and delight. As they sing Father walks to one angel, one who is unknown to many. He places a hand on the head of this angel and whispers something to him, that only he hears. As soon as Father removes his hand from the angel's head the angel falls to his knees and pulls a tablet of rock from the earth. Most of the angels do not notice this as they are further back in the crowd. Michael notices. Lucifer notices.

There is much celebration, and Father instructs the angels to go and explore this planet. To get to know it. He instructs them to watch over it, as it will be home to his finest work. The angels go forth, witnessing new life spring up everywhere. Trees and bushes grow, centuries of change happen, millennia of evolution. Time is nothing to the Angels. The Father walks this earth, tending to his creations, making the smallest of adjustments here and there to the elements of life he finds.

Michael and Lucifer watch everything, they see life take hold of the planet that they discovered, they see a world form. Celebration fills Michaels heart as he watches his Father tend to everything that grows upon the land. Lucifer watches in silence. The Father's favoured sons watch all. They are chief among the angels, and their role in this creation is appreciated by their brothers and sisters. Each finds a gathering of angels around them, and while Michael tries to focus on his responsibilities to his Father, Lucifer listens to the voices of those gathered around him. They love him, for he has made Father happy.

Upon the shore where it all began sits an angel, he is quiet, he alone has not moved from the point where creation began, such is his wonder. He is there to witness as a small slimy shaped flops out of the water and onto the land. He launches into song, louder and stronger than he has ever sung before, nearby angels hear his song and come to watch what he is witnessing, Lucifer and Michael included.

With no warning, no announcement Father is there. Delight crosses his features as he watches a second shape pull itself out of the water. He speaks to the angel who started the song. The angel, one of the younger brothers swells with pride at whatever the words the Father shares with him. "We are nearly there." says Father, "Soon you shall see my finest work." Lucifer looks around him at the vibrant glowing host of heaven, so different, so similar. He looks at the mighty trees that have taken root within the sight of the shoreline.

He looks around at the other angels and for the first time in millennia his eyes meet with Michaels. That sensation of love, that was there at the beginning is lessened, but that bond of being the first two is still there. The look that plays upon Michael's features mirrors his own. Lucifer and Michael look again at the slimy shapes flopping on the shore and for the first time feel disbelief, how could this ever compare with the beauty and majesty of the angels.


	5. Chapter 5

The world that the Angels watch over spins, it cycles the sun thousands upon thousands of times. As the cycles pass the planet transforms, changes, evolves. Mountains and oceans from as the vast landmass splits. Shadows, which had only ever been cast by the angels are joined by the shadows cast by mountains, trees, and animals of an almost incalculable number. All the while Father walks tirelessly shaping his creation. The angels do not tire of there place nurturing the planet. The sing, they laugh, they play and dance enjoying the world with unchecked wonder.

Some, those who are found most often in the company of Lucifer begin to believe that the world is created for them. Father spends little time with his children now, lost in the task. The angel he chose by the water becomes his closest companion. Tablet after tablet is scribed and stored safely. Michael watches him closely, and the pangs of jealousy that he felt for the first time toward Lucifer are now shared to the scribe. He had been the first, he should be the closest. He joins the songs, he joins the dances, but there is a growing sense of loss in his heart. Craving the closeness of Father his fervour for the planet is enhanced. He feels a growing need to be noticed again, to be the first again. He hopes that his works will be noticed, he drives himself to love the planet, to love the creations, to be the best of the Angels. He sings the songs but there is a gravitas to his voice that was once light and joyous. The young cub who once played with his closest brother as they flew across the universe unrestrained begins to fade and become another.

He is not the only angel changing. As the song of creation constantly changes, as light has untold millions of shades within it the angels begin to diversify more and more. Their substance is still the same, but now they becoming characters, each was created, woven by the Father uniquely, and as the cycles of the planet continue the choir that they once were begins to slowly devolve into smaller choirs. Each choir gravitates towards a different elder Angel. Many see Michael's works and gather to him, following his industry and devotion. Some look to Gabriel and his fascination with the ever growing physical species that constantly evolve upon he planet.

Others gravitate to Lucifer, who enjoys the planet, they play and dance and sing. His choir sings the most beautifully. Lucifer shines brightly in their presence. One day to please father they gather before the dawn near there father has been working, and they sing, they sing a song unified through the direction of Lucifer. Such is the songs passion and beauty that it draws the father from his works, he watches from besides a mountain lake as the sun rises between two mountains. The choirs stands with the sun rising above them and Lucifer shines with radiance and fervour that matches the glow of the rising sun. Tears flow down as his cheeks as the song is sung and he see's Father coming to him. The intimacy of creation fills him again and rushes to his Father falling to his knees, after thousands of cycles without hearing his Father's voice he yearns to be acknowledged again.

The father looks at him and smiles, "Lucifer, you are like the morning star, thank you for your song." Then without a moments hesitation he turns and begins to whisper softly to a tree that blossoms beautiful pink petals as his works gentle rustle its branches.

The choir gathers around Lucifer, their feline features wrapped in awe, "Morning Star" they whisper. Lucifer places a smile upon his face, but he feels no joy. He did not create the song to earn the Father's gratitude. He created the song to once again bask in the presence of his fathers glory, instead he feels rejection. He realises that the world he believed his Father was creating for him and his brethren is in fact more important that he, and that the Father has decided to use his first creations for the benefit of this physical and limited world. He does not allow his revelation to show, rather he convinces himself not to second guess the father, perhaps he is wrong, perhaps the father is so engrossed in this creation so that when it is finished it will truly be for the Angels. In his heart though, doubt and bitterness have taken root.


End file.
